Sherlock and john make up story
by ruby pendragon
Summary: Sherlock and john make up story . listen to the songs plaese


_**Sherlock and john make up story .**_

_Sherlock and john get in to a fright with each other and want to say sorry but the only they know how is to sing so this is what they are going to sing._

_John: Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song is my sorry_

_Ohhhh_

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face_

_Will fade away_

_And everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby._

_Sherlock: Ocean's apart day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever_

_[Chorus:]_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me going crazy_

_[Chorus]_

_I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance_

_But in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_

_You've got me going crazy_

_[Chorus]_

_John : Share my life, take me for what I am_

_'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you_

_Take my love, I'll never ask for too much_

_Just all that you are and everything that you do._

_I don't really need to look very much further_

_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

_I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide_

_Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me_

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you, you, you, you, you_

_You see through, right to the heart of me_

_You break down my walls with the strength of your love_

_I never knew love like I've known it with you_

_Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to_

_I don't really need to look very much further_

_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

_I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide_

_Your love I'll remember forever_

_Oh, don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me_

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me, no_

_Don't walk away from me_

_Don't you dare walk away from me_

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you, you_

_If I don't have you, oh _

_Sherlock : _

_I fought it for a long time now_

_While drowning in a river of denial_

_I washed up, fixed up, picked up all my broken things_

_'Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line_

_Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime_

_Suburban living with a feeling that I'm giving up_

_Everything for you_

_Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know_

_That you were oh, oh, over me_

_I think that I should go (GO!)_

_Something's telling me to leave but I won't_

_'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't_

_It took a lot to take you home_

_One stupid call and I end up alone_

_You're made up, dressed up, messed up_

_Plans I set in stone_

_But you made me do when I don't like_

_Dancing in the alley with the street rat nightlife_

_Can't keep living with a feeling that I'm giving up everything for you_

_Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know_

_That you were oh, oh, over me_

_I think that I should go (GO!)_

_Something's telling me to leave but I won't_

_'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I don't_

_Make a fool of myself when you hang around_

_When you're gone_

_I'm a match that's burning out_

_Could have been, should've done, what I said I was going to do_

_(Said that I would do)_

_But I never promised you_

_(But I never promised you, promised you)_

_Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know_

_That you were oh, oh, over me_

_I think that I should go (GO!)_

_It never took a fool to see the things that I won't_

_'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I do ya_

_Oh, oh, oh, how was I supposed to know_

_('Cause you left me, police tape, chalk line)_

_That you were oh, oh, over me I think that I should go_

_(Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime)_

_Something's telling me to leave but I won't_

_'Cause I'm damned if I do ya, damned if I d-d-d-d_

_Damned if I do ya, damned if I don't _

_And now they are back together and this is when they sing together ._

_Sherlock: The powerlines went out, and I am all alone. _

_I don't really care at all not anwsering my phone _

_John: All the games you played, the promises you made _

_Couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains _

_All: Lost sight _

_Couldn't see, when it was you and me _

_Chorus: _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_I'm begining to see the light _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_But I think I'll be alright _

_Been black and blue before _

_There's no need to explaine _

_I am not the jaded kind _

_Play back's such a waste _

_You're invisible _

_Invisible to me _

_My wish is coming true _

_Erase the memory of your face _

_Lost sight, couldn't see _

_When it was you and me _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_I'm begining to see the light _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_But I think I'll be alright _

_Sherlock : Someday _

_You will wake up _

_With nothing but you're sorry _

_John: And someday _

_You will get back _

_Everything you gave _

_All: Me _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_I'm begining to see the light _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_But I think I'll be all right_

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

_The end. _


End file.
